


Insanity (An TLAU AU)

by Maplefoxxo



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Grounded Crew AU, The Loop Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Drowning, Hurt No Comfort, Misery, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefoxxo/pseuds/Maplefoxxo
Summary: (I suggest reading the Grounded Crew AU! It is an AU of The Loop Among Us, a Among Us Roleplay. So read that before you read this...)What happened at that bridge? What was he thinking as he prepared himself? What... Happened?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Insanity (An TLAU AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do point out any typos etc! Criticism is always welcome. Just saying this was just something I did for my enjoyment.
> 
> Yes I enjoy writing angst. I need to write fluff. I'm sorry.

Rowan's breathing was shaky as he handled his phone, looking down at what he was writing. There was no backing out of it now. His scarred hands shook wildly as he tried his best to text to his family and then friends. He really had only two people to send these notes to. This was how alone he was, alone in this big world. And he was afraid. 

Rowan sent the texts, and it felt like he had swallowed a rock. He had to get out of here. It was unbearable, besides he would get caught for... Murdering Icarus. He's not going to rot away in jail just to come out again and act out on impulse. He isn't going to let anyone punish him, he was going to punish himself. Because it was his fault.

Rowan was standing on a bridge which towered over a roaring river. It was midnight. Everyone would be asleep, and noone would notice he was gone. There would be no time to save him, once they found him it would be too late.

It was the perfect plan. It didn't take a single day for him to think of it though. It's been on his mind for ages, it never left him. Because he was pathetic and stupid, and he prepared to run away when things got hard. Now here he was, escaping his worries and sorrows like a... Ugh.

Rowan noticed he was crying uncontrollably. He needed to think, he wanted to die ashamed. Because that is what he deserved, to be in pain. He considered writing a few more pages, rambling on about what he felt.

How he felt like something bad was coming, for way more than him. For everyone. But no, he's just insane. He's crazy. He pulled out his red pen, it's ink starting to run out.

Maybe he was just stalling, and he didn't know exactly why he was doing this. But he wrote on a piece of paper. His hand writing shaky and distorted, he couldn't help it.

His while body was in pain, and he couldn't remember the last time he ate. He refused to buy anything, and his refrigerator was empty. Despite him having plenty of money. And besides, he just couldn't eat. Whatever he ate he ended up vomiting out.

Its a shame, he would've gave all his money to Icarus, the only person he seemed to enjoy being around now. But now she's gone. It was his fault. He killed her.

Yesterday he had went out and gave his money to a few homeless people. Haha, as if that would redeem him. Everyone was looking at him like he was insane as he gave away his money. And he was crazy, he was insane.

Sooner or later they would find the body in his apartment and give her a proper burial, like she deserved. But he didn't deserve that. Not like anyone would go to his funeral anyways.

Rowan leaned on the edge of the bridge, setting down his phone on the railing. He watched the water roar past, it's sound filling his ears. It was so dark, yet so welcoming. Something was drawing him closer and closer to it.

What was he to refuse it? The world would be a better place without him. But would the world even last any longer? Something is going to happen, he can feel it.

Weakly climbing and sitting on the railing he steadied his breathing. He looked down into the water, which seemed like a void. It swallowed up the stars in it's reflection, and it was just dark... Dark.

Rowan stuffed the paper in his pocket, unable to wait any longer. This was it. The sweet release of death. He knew there was no heaven, no hell. When you died you were gone. 

That was it, you were nothing. And he was ready. Ready to be nothing. Maybe then he would find inner peace. Maybe then he wouldn't fuck up and ruin everything. Maybe then everything would be fine.

So. He did it. He pushed himself off and felt himself falling. The world seemed to slow as he leapt into the darkness.

And the watery void welcomed him. Bubbles exploded around him as he hit the water hard, the ice cold water knocking the breath from his lungs.

For a moment he regretted it, his instincts to try and escape were triggered. Only for a mere moment. Because he realized his goal again. Death. More pain exploded around him as pain throbbed throughout his body.

He was sent down the river, and was smashed against a rock. More bubbles flew from his mouth, followed by a cloud of crimson. This was it. He was going to be free. Icy cold water filled his lungs as the pain slowly started to numb away.

His vision darkening and his ability to see the world above him was faltering. The cloud of blood swirled around him and darkened the world around him.

And he accepted it with open arms. His vision turned black.


End file.
